<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The one my helpless heart is wishing for by No_Shiloh_El</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027667">The one my helpless heart is wishing for</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Shiloh_El/pseuds/No_Shiloh_El'>No_Shiloh_El</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Matchmaking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Shiloh_El/pseuds/No_Shiloh_El</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever had the wish to meet that one special person fated to keep your heart?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/Japan (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot maybe, which takes part in an AU world. Alright, here it goes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiku closed the shoujo manga in his hands, sighed and moved to put the volume back into its place in the shelf.</p><p>Why couldn't those love scenes happen in real life? Or rather why couldn't they happen to him?</p><p>"I want to fall in love.", he mumbled as he gently traced the backs of the shoujo manga series he was currently interested in.</p><p>"Really when will my love story begin?"</p><p>Little did he know that love would be just around the corner as the doorbell rang and mother earth send him his own little matchmaker.</p><p>A the time Kiku opened his front door he was more than surprised to find the youngest son of his next-door-neighbors also known as Peter Kirkland, in front of his apartment.</p><p>"Hello Peter-kun. What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Hello Kiku! Uh... I..uh...wanted to ask you something...May i come in?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>...</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p>The two were sitting opposite of each other at Kiku's kotatsu, each with a cup of tea in hand and a plate of cookies between them.</p><p>There was an uncomfortable silence between them as the kid fidgeted under the older ones gaze.</p><p>Kiku took a sip of his tea before placing his cup back on the table.</p><p>"So...what do you want to ask me, Peter-kun?"</p><p>Peter took a moment to answer Kiku's question, but when he did the older one really wished he'd never asked.</p><p>"Kiku? Would you please marry my brother?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Here comes the next chapter! :) Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>'He wants me to do what?!', </em>Kiku thought<em>, 'Why? I can't do that! I do like Arthur-san a lot, but not in that way! I mean he sure is handsome, a real gentleman and especially cute when he tries not to be a tsundere, but I don't really know him. I talked to him a few times, but that's all. Though I have no idea how to explain it to Peter. What do I do?!'</em></p><p>Realizing that an inner freak-out wouldn't solve this awkward situation, Kiku took another sip of his tea cup to calm down his nerves.</p><p>"Why do you want me to marry Arthur-san?", the Japanese man managed to ask, after calming down a bit on the inside. A nice cup of tea can really work wonders.</p><p>"Because I like you a lot and I want to always be together with you Kiku! I would marry you but brother says i'm waaaay to young and that you would also get into loooots of trouble if you marry me. I don't want you to get into trouble Kiku so I had the idea that you could marry my brother instead of me. Than you could be my brother and we could do all those fun things together that Arthur won't allow me to do! I like the idea of you being my brother waay more, since marriages are for grown-ups and we can have so much more fun that way right Kiku? And you could do all this lovey-dovey stuff with Arthur instead. You know, it's like we're playing house in a way. And then you can cook for us and we can put your and our apartment together to get one really big one! So will you please say yes? Please, marry my brother!"</p><p>During his exclamation of his reason, Peter had been animatedly waving his hands while talking so fast that Kiku had barely understood every word that the kid in front of him was saying. The Japanese man was glad that he knew the answer to Peter’s question long before he asked the younger one for his reason. Or else Kiku would not have been able to reply right away seeing as Peter used his best puppy-eyes on him.</p><p>“I’m sorry Peter-kun, but I can’t agree to marry Arthur-san.”</p><p>“Why not?!”</p><p>Peter was not happy in the least by the older ones response and Kiku almost regretted his decision.</p><p>“Because for two important reasons, Peter-kun. First…”</p><p>But before he could clearly clarify his answer to his young visitor, Kiku’s doorbell rang once again. With a sigh, the Japanese man placed his teacup back on the surface of his kotatsu and moved to open the door. Honestly, Kiku wasn’t sure who to expect in front of his apartment, but he was certain he never thought he would find the very reason of his talk with Peter on the other side of his front door.</p><p>“Arthur-san?”</p><p>“Hello, Kiku. Before you question me why I’m here, today is a really nice sunny day for autumn and I wanted to take Peter out in the park. Peter was supposed to ask you if you wanted to tag along with us half an hour ago, since he insisted that you’ve to come with us. Since Peter took so long to ask you, I’m here to check if my brother is still with you and to ask you myself if you’d like to go with us to the park? Not that I’m doing this for you, I’m asking you for Peter’s sake.”</p><p>Kiku was both amused (that both Kirkland brothers sought out his company as well as asking their questions in an almost rambling fashion) and perplexed for a few seconds to say the least. First, Peter wants him to marry his brother and now said brother was asking him out. Well, not really asking for a date, but still…Arthur was blushing the whole time! This just had to mean something, right? If things go on like that, it would really be too much for Kiku’s poor heart to handle.</p><p>“I’d love to, Arthur-san. Would you like to come in for a cup of tea, while I get ready to go? Peter and I were having some in my living room.”</p><p>“With pleasure.”</p><p>A smile spread on Arthurs lips as he replied, making Kiku’s heart beat just a little bit faster and all the Japanese could do was step aside to make room for Arthur to enter the apartment. Once Arthur passed through the door, Kiku couldn't help but wonder what fate still had in store today for Peter, Arthur and him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sibling fight between the Kirkland brothers, an overall hour for preparation and teatime and another half an hour walk to the park later, Kiku found himself sitting next to Arthur on a picnic blanket. The instant they had reached the park, Peter had left the older two alone to collect colorful leaves and other autumn collectibles. </p><p>Now things were just awkward and silent between both young men as they watched the younger Kirkland brother play. Unsure of what to do to break the current invisible wall between them, all Kiku managed to do was taking glimpses at Arthur and move restlessly around, while his mind reeled for a topic to start a conversation on. Back when Peter was with them, things where so much easier as the Kirkland brothers did all the talking and Kiku usually just listened or threw in a comment here or there. With Peter around, Kiku’s heart wasn’t beating faster than normal and Arthur wasn’t so damn near that their bodies where almost touching. Sitting there with Arthur so close to him felt like a date to Kiku and watching Peter having fun was as if Kiku belonged to their family. Maybe marrying the blond man wasn’t so bad if every day was like this…. Really, if they were part of a shoujo-manga right now, this would be a perfect setting to confess their feelings of love for each other and then the two would kiss and….</p><p>‘I’m an idiot! What am I thinking? I have no romantic feelings for Arthur!’, Kiku thought as he had the urge to face palm himself, but due to his prudent way he simply shuffled around some more. </p><p>Until his whole world suddenly turned sideways and Kiku found himself crashing against something soft and warm as something else circled around his waist and pulled him closer. </p><p>It took Kiku a moment to realize that those something where Arthur and his arm. And in that moment Kiku blushed like a cherry and almost pushed away from the man hugging him, if said man didn’t decide to speak now.</p><p>“You’ve been shivering since we sat down here, Kiku. If you’re cold, just say so. I don’t mind keeping you warm. Not that I am worried about you! I just don’t like seeing you so uncomfortable.”</p><p>Before Kiku was able to catch the look on the blonde’s face, Arthur turned his head away from the Japanese man, but he didn’t manage to hide his red ears from the man in his embrace. Right here next to him, Arthur was having another tsundere-moment and Kiku honestly loved every second of it.</p><p>‘Typical Arthur.’, Kiku thought, as a smile spread over his lips and his own blush deepened.</p><p>“Thank you, Arthur-san.”, the brown-haired said, his smile showing through his voice.</p><p>Arthur didn’t reply with words, but pulled Kiku even closer to him.</p><p>The two sat again in silence, although things weren’t awkward anymore. </p><p>At least not in a bad way. </p><p>Until….</p><p>“Leaf attack!!”, Peter’s voice suddenly rang above them and…</p><p>…a whole bunch of leaves where raining over the two adults.</p><p>“Peter!”, was all Arthur shouted, before he let go of Kiku and got up to chase his younger brother all over the park. </p><p>“You can’t catch me like that big brother! Try harder!”</p><p>Every time Arthur got close to tackling his younger brother, Peter managed to evade him.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll catch you for sure, you brat!”</p><p>And every time that happened the two sped up their cat-and-mouse game. Kiku could do nothing but watch them as he did his best to keep his laughter in. The Kirkland brothers were amusingly cute whenever they interacted like they were now. Kiku really regretted that he didn’t have a camera with him. A grinning, in leaves covered Arthur chasing after a laughing Peter added in with the autumn scenery of the park was truly ‘picture-perfect’ in Kikus eyes. </p><p>“Eek! Kiku save me! There is a big bad lion after me!!”</p><p>Peter must have decided than that Kiku was the safest place to hide from his older brother as the younger boy ran to the Japanese man in full speed with Arthur hot on his heels, before diving behind the black-haired’ ones back.</p><p>“Sure, I’ll protect you from the big bad lion, Peter-kun.”, Kiku chuckled, standing up to protect Peter better for the ‘big bad lion‘ Arthur. </p><p>“Don’t go hiding behind Kiku, Peter! And Kiku, why are you ganging up on me with this little runt! You should be helping me instead! This kid deserves some tickle-punishment for acting like that!”, Arthur complained, standing in front of Kiku with one hand on his hips and another moving to point at each of the unusual pair.</p><p>“It’s because Kiku likes me more than you!”, Peter shouted, still half-way hiding behind Kiku, while he stuck out his tongue at the older blonde. In that spur of the moment, a vein popped in Arthur and the man just shouted out a reply that left all three speechless after…</p><p>“Wrong, Kiku likes me more than you!”</p><p>“Eeeh?”</p><p>‘Talking about confessing in shoujo mangas, maybe our lives were a shoujo manga after all.’, was all Kikus mind came up with as he stared right at Arthur, who stared right back, with both adults blushing darker than a cherry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot maybe, which takes part in an AU world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Kirkland brothers had just arrived at their apartment after their day at the park with Kiku. The two blondes had said their goodbyes to Kiku after the whole confession fiasco on Arthur’s part. The older Kirkland brother had been too embarrassed to be in Kiku’s presence any longer. </p><p>“I can’t believe I said that! Peter, tell me what do I do now?!”</p><p>“And I can’t believe you suck this much at wooing Kiku, jerk Arthur! I wasted one whole day of my life that I could have spent with Kiku for you to court Kiku like a real British gentleman. You were supposed to be all lovey-dovey with Kiku at the end of the day. But nooo, you didn’t even kiss him! I’m sooo very disappointed in you!”, Peter huffed, repeatingly throwing pillows at Arthur from his place on the couch in the Kirkland’s apartment.</p><p>Arthur sighed again, what felt like the millionth time as he caught the pillows thrown at him one after the other. </p><p>Their plan to woo Kiku into marrying Arthur had been perfect. At least in Peter’s opinion. Arthur wasn’t so sure. Well, at least he got to hug Kiku without the Japanese man shying away. That had to mean something, right? Not that Arthur worried about Kiku’s opinion of him on a daily basis. No, he just liked to please Kiku. That is all. </p><p>‘Maybe I should go and look if Kiku is home already. And apologize for leaving him so suddenly in the park.’, Arthur thought, while he half listened to Peter’s continuous rambling.</p><p>With that in mind the blond stood up from his place on the old worn-out armchair next to the couch. And then made his way to the front door of the Kirkland apartment. </p><p>“Where are you going Arthur?! I’m not done with you yet!”, he heard Peter shout after him.</p><p>“I’m going to Kiku’s apartment. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Arthur was ready to open the front door, with his hand on the door handle, when the doorbell rang. Confused, the blonde opened the door only to find Kiku in front of it. And Arthur’s heart skipped a beat. Gosh, Kiku was just so beautiful. Not that Arthur had any romantic feelings for the black haired male. Arthur just enjoyed being near Kiku, looking at Kiku, listening to Kiku, possibly kissing Kiku...</p><p>“What are you doing here Kiku?”</p><p>“You left your picnic blanket at the park Arthur-san.”</p><p>And a moment later Arthur found himself covered in a blue and red checkered picnic blanket. By the time the blond got the blanket off of his head, Kiku had already moved to his own apartment next door.</p><p>“Kiku wait!”, Arthur called after the Japanese man, right when Kiku was about to open his front door. </p><p>“What is it Arthur-san?”, Arthur watched Kiku turn back around towards him.</p><p>‘Geez, Arthur think fast or Kiku will leave.’, Arthur reprimanded himself. He couldn’t let Kiku leave now. He still needed to apologize for leaving Kiku alone at the park. But his tongue worked faster than his mind and he Arthur heard himself blurting out:</p><p>“Tomorrow is Halloween. So will you join us for the festivity? Not that I’m doing this for you or me, I’m asking you for Peter’s sake.”</p><p>Arthur had the urge to hit himself for that. He wanted to apologize not invite Kiku the second time today. Arthur didn’t even know if Kiku celebrated Halloween. <br/>For all the blond knew Kiku could possibly not know what Halloween was. Or Kiku could possibly hate being with Arthur. So Kiku would surely decline the invitation. </p><p>”I would love to.”</p><p>Arthur almost gaped at Kiku’s soft smile and blushed cheeks and his heart beat faster at Kiku’s reply. </p><p>‘Think Arthur think!’ It took a moment for Arthur to collect himself enough to respond.</p><p>“Great! So let’s say you’ll come over at 16 o’clock? Is that okay with you? Not that I care if you’re with us. But we need some help with the decorations.”<br/>Arthur lost himself at Kiku's giggles. Kiku laughing was just such a beautiful sight. </p><p>“16 o’clock is fine Arthur-san, don’t worry. Do I need to bring something with me?”</p><p>Still awestruck Arthur said the first thing that came to his mind concerning Halloween.</p><p>“You just need to wear a costume. Not that I care what you would wear tomorrow but Peter loves dressing up for the occasion. So we two at least will be wearing costumes. That’s why it would be great if you would wear one too.”</p><p>“Alright. Then I’ll see you tomorrow, Arthur-san.”</p><p>“Yes. Until tomorrow Kiku.”</p><p>“Bye.”, the two said in unison.</p><p>And with that Kiku went into his apartment and Arthur closed the front door behind himself. Arthur sighed, his back leaning against the front door. He let himself slide down and with a thud the blond landed with his butt on the floor. Arthur sighed again, burying his hands into his hair.</p><p>“How did it go with Kiku, jerk Arthur?”, Arthur heard from above him and looked up to find Peter hovering over him.</p><p>“I think we need to go buy some costumes Peter. I just invited Kiku for Halloween.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometime after their afternoon snack and the pumpkin carving (thank god they did that in the kitchen) Arthur found himself sitting with Peter and Kiku on the couch in the Kirkland’s living room. Arthur sat on the left, Peter on the right and Kiku in the middle. Peter had insisted they binge-watch the Harry Potter movies (or at least as many as they could before Peter’s bedtime). And so they did.</p><p>They were currently somewhere in the middle of the first movie. Somewhere after Harry found the mirror at least. Arthur couldn’t pay much attention to the movie. His gaze always drifted away as did his thoughts. Either to Kiku or to the living room table, where both older males had placed their mobile phones on.</p><p>‘I wish I had the guts to ask Kiku for his number. Not that I want to chat with him or call him or something. It’s because of emergency reasons.’ Arthur thought, once again glancing at the dark haired man next to him.</p><p>The blonde hadn’t expected for Kiku to turn his gaze towards him at the same time though.</p><p>“Do I have something on my face Arthur-san?”, Kiku asked, looking at Arthur worriedly. Arthur blushed at being caught staring and started to ramble:</p><p>“No, you look fine. Not that I think you look good or something. Well I don’t mean you’re ugly, far from that. You look great. I mean you don’t have anything on your face. And…”</p><p>“Then why are you staring at me?”, Kiku tilted his head in confusion. Which didn’t help Arthur in his predicament at all. It made Kiku sooo much cuter in Arthur’s opinion. Which in turn made Arthur blush so much harder as his thoughts drifted to more mature areas. Such as kissing and stuff…</p><p>“I’m not staring.”, Arthur tried to defend himself.</p><p>“Who is staring at who?”, Peter suddenly asked from the other side of the couch, looking at the older two and Arthur inwardly cursed. He didn’t need his younger brother’s attention on top of Kiku’s. Arthur watched Kiku as the dark haired male turned to glance at the screen, before turning towards Peter.</p><p>“Nobody is staring at anyone Peter-kun. Well aside from Harry staring at the mirror.”, Kiku easily replied to Peter, pointing at the screen and turning the attention of the youngest one in the room back to the movie.</p><p>“Omg, Kiku that’s true!”, Peter exclaimed, clearly distracted. And Arthur sighed with relief. Good thing it was Peter’s first time watching Harry Potter.</p><p>‘If I can’t pay any attention to the film then I should just go make dinner now.’ Arthur decided and the blonde got up from his place on the couch.</p><p>“I’m going to make dinner!”, Arthur called out as he made his way to the kitchen.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. We heard you. Good luck jerk Arthur.”, Peter shouted back, his eyes glued to the screen.</p><p>“Hey!”, Arthur was about to quarrel with Peter, when Kiku walked towards him, saying:</p><p>“I’d like to help you, Arthur-san. If you don’t mind?”</p><p>‘Being alone with Kiku wouldn’t be so bad…’, Arthur thought, red faced, before he replied:</p><p>“Fine, if you want to. You don’t have to you know? It’s not like I care if you’re in the kitchen with me or not. You can also stay here with Peter.”</p><p>“I’m big enough to watch the movie alone, you know jerk Arthur? You can go be lovey-dovey with Kiku in the kitchen. I don’t mind.”, Peter exclaimed, stretching himself out on the couch.</p><p>“Hey you brat!” Arthur yelled, blushing from Peter’s suggestion.</p><p>“I must admit I enjoy your company a lot more than Harry Potter’s, Arthur-san.” Kiku mumbled, standing next to Arthur, at the same time with a flushed face.</p><p>And for a moment Arthur wasn’t sure if he heard the brown-haired man right.</p><p>‘There’s no way Kiku said what I think I heard just now.’ Arthur pondered, before asking Kiku out loud: “What did you just say Kiku?”</p><p>“Nothing. Let’s get started with dinner Arthur-san.”</p><p>…</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p>So here they were, in the kitchen. Just the two of them standing in the middle of the room in awkward silence. Like the day before in the park. And Arthur wasn’t sure on what to do now.</p><p>The blonde looked around the kitchen searching for something to do with his hands that have been itching to just reach for Kiku’s own.</p><p>Arthur’s gaze landed on the pumpkin they had carved, which still stood proudly on the dining table with a tealight on the inside, ready to be lit. Arthur went straight to one of the drawers of the kitchen to get the lighter and then proceeded to fish the tealight out of the pumpkin to light it.</p><p>“So Arthur-san, what have you planned for dinner?” Kiku suddenly asked from behind Arthur, startling the blonde who dropped the burning tealight in response. Thank god Arthur had decided to turn the pumpkin into a lantern before carving the face and lit the tealight above the orange foodstuff. That way the little candle landed inside the pumpkin and didn’t cause any fire. Hot candle wax ended up on his hand though and Arthur hissed from the sudden pain.</p><p>“I’m sorry Arthur-san! I didn’t mean to startle you. Did you get hurt?” Kiku questioned worriedly and stepped up next to Arthur. Arthur turned red the moment Kiku took his hand in his to examine the damage caused by the candle wax. It wasn’t serious, far from it. And Arthur told Kiku that:</p><p>“I’m fine Kiku. Just some of the wax got on my hand. It surprised me lots more than it was painful.”</p><p>“I’m glad.” Kiku sigh in relief, before the brown haired man started to gently rub the candle wax from Arthur’s skin with his fingers.</p><p>The blonde felt goosebumps raise on his skin while a shiver ran down his back because of Kiku’s touching. The blush on Arthurs face doubled in intensity. Skin on skin contact was a first between Kiku and him after all. Since Kiku was usually so reserved. But Arthur had to admit to himself that he really liked it when Kiku touched him like that. Though the blonde wasn’t sure if Kiku was even aware of his action as focused as he was.</p><p>“Kiku…What are you doing?” Arthur inquired, voice only a whisper. But it was loud enough to shake Kiku out of his focused state, who startled and instantly let go of Arthur’s hand.</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry I invaded your personal space! I didn’t think for a moment.” Kiku exclaimed, flustered and blushing an appealing shade of red in Arthur’s opinion. It was hard not to stare at a blushing Kiku and so the blonde focused on the question Kiku had asked before the incident with the tealight.</p><p>“It’s alright. What did you ask me before?”</p><p>Kiku blinked at Arthur for a moment before he said:</p><p>“Well what did you’ve planned for dinner Arthur-san?”</p><p>Arthur pondered the question a bit, then he spoke out loud:</p><p>“I was planning on making some cottage pie and decorate it with a pumpkin face made out of ketchup. Peter is enough of a picky eater that he won’t eat any food that’s not sweet or doesn’t have a funny face on it.”</p><p>“I see. How can I assist you with the cooking?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>